


The Beginning.

by Sigismonda



Series: Argale/Peteris: Fluff and some more. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, comunque è una Triple Drabble, gente random che chiacchiera nei boschi, ma tipo che non lo so nemmeno io
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh. Si colloca prima dell'Incendio (capital I, yep), prima che Gerardino bello cavi gli occhi a Duke (povero chicco mio). </p>
<p>Chris decide di incontrarsi con Talia per stringere un patto di pace, circa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors. 
> 
> Chris si incontra con Talia e poi Kate lo sputtana con Gerard perché è Kate ed è una cagna. Che poi come cosa, a livello di canon, ci sta che sia successa. Who knows? 
> 
> IN OGNI CASO, è tutta una scusa per far incontrare i due ciccini miei.
> 
> AH! Papa Hale!human è un headcanon per me, fatevelo piacere.

Chris sbuffò, gli Hale erano in ritardo.

Nonostante suo padre fosse contrario a quel genere di cose, Chris non era riuscito a trattenersi: che senso aveva continuare la faida con gli Hale? Non era forse meglio tentare di raggiungere un accordo, affinché si potesse limitare la conta dei morti?

Talia, l’Alpha di Beacon Hills, appoggiava pienamente l’idea e aveva accettato di incontrarsi con lui per decidere i termini di tale possibile accordo, da sottoporre poi, una volta concluso, a suo padre, nella speranza che lo accettasse.

Alexander, suo zio, se ne stava placidamente abbandonato contro un albero, completamente in pace con il mondo, mentre gli altri due cacciatori che erano venuti con lui, Bennett e sua sorella Kate,  erano terribilmente inquieti.

Improvvisamente, quasi dal nulla, Talia Hale spuntò da dietro un pino, tre uomini, licantropi sicuramente, al seguito. Si dovette subito ricredere: erano un giovane e due uomini, uno dei quali era il marito dell’Alpha, uno degli umani del branco.

-Hale. Era l’ora. – disse Chris, incrociando le braccia al petto, le gambe ben piantate nel terreno.

-Scusami, Argent. Abbiamo avuto… un contrattempo. – rispose la donna, gettando un’occhiataccia al giovane alle sua spalle che si esibì in un adorabile sorriso da schiaffi.

Doveva avere circa vent’anni, ma con i licantropi non si poteva mai sapere, anche perché..

Un momento. Aveva davvero definito il suo sorriso adorabile? Doveva smetterla, _doveva smetterla._ Era sposato adesso.

Strinse i pugni, la fede all’anulare sinistro che affondava dolorosamente nella carne.

-Oh, andiamo. Era solo.. – iniziò a protestare il giovane, muovendosi verso la donna.

-Peter, stai al tuo posto. – lo redarguì Talia, gli occhi che per un istante baluginarono del classico color rosso sangue, tipico del suo status.

Chris squadrò da capo a piedi Peter, era più forte di lui.

“Peter” pensò, assaporando la parola. Era anche un bel nome. 


End file.
